My Never Ending Love
by HungerGamesBabe
Summary: It's been days, weeks, and months since I last seen Peeta.This never ending torture won't go away, I just want to see him again. Will Katniss be able to reconnect with Peeta or will the capitol kill him like they did to her family.


**This is my first story on here so be gentle on me.**

About a month ago, I got really close to this boy right after the Quarter Quell but then the capitol hijacked him and now they're torturing him. You may know me as Katniss Everdeen a.k.a. The Girl On Fire. I'm sitting in my room crying and rocking back in forth in the corner. I really miss Peeta. The boy who stole my heart from the day he almost died in the first hunger games. Finnick is trying to comfort me while trying to comfort himself. He really misses Annie.

_Finnick: Katniss, It's going to be fine, soon all of this will be all over and you and Peeta can live happily ever after and me and A- Annie c-can t-too._

Which makes me cry as he tries not too. I bring my knees to my chest and stuff my face in my knees, crying and crying. This never ending torture really kills me. It's around noon. Our automatic TV turns on and it shows Caser Flickerman sitting there greeting.

*****ON TV*****

_**Caeser: Hello guys, today, that capitol brought in one of victors Peeta Mellark**_

_**The crowd cheers and screams.**_

What the hell? I run towards the TV, I see Peeta walk out on to stage and sits in the chair. His eyes are still the same blue, hair still blonde, but there's a bruise on his cheek. I touch the screen and slide my hand across his face even though I'm really not touching him. I really want too, I miss him.

_**Caeser: Welcome Peeta Mellark, we welcome you back for a 3rd time**_

_**Peeta: Pleasure to be here, AGAIN**_

_**The crowd claps.**_

_**Caeser: So we noticed that you been hijacked**_

_**Peeta: Yes, and I call for a cease fire, I hate this place, and I want to get the hell out of here and go be with the girl of my dreams. Thanks to the capitol, you destroyed our relationship, I hope you all feel good about yourselfs and are pleased. I don't care if the capitol hears this, everything is ruined, everything. **_

_**Caeser: Well, I'm pleased to hear your thoughts, so why do you recall we should have a cease fire?**_

_**Peeta: Because everything has gotten out of control since the quarter quell, district 12 is now destroyed and now theres a district 13, this place is sick, you all are sick.**_

_**Caeser: Well, that's it for our interview.**_

_**The capitol guards grab Peeta and walk him out.**_

Tears stream down my face, my Peeta, he misses me. I hug Finnick, he knows the kind of torture I been through.

_Finnick: You hungry?_

_I nod._

_Finnick: Well I'll make us chicken and mash potatoes, biscuits, and for dessert, cake?_

_Me: Okay. _

_I cry more, because thinking of the food Peeta use to make for me was just like this._

_Finnick: Darling, don't worry, you need to take a shower after dinner and go get some rest, your stressed and I see bags forming under your eyes._

_Me: You're right, thanks Finnick. I'm glad I have a great friend like you to understand the pain and suffering I'm going through._

_Finnick: My pleasure, my dear._

_He gives me a big hug and gets started with dinner._

I go to the living room and watch TV. Unfortunately, all that was on TV, was them talking about Peeta's interview today. There was a knock at the door and Effie and Haymitch come in. I smile at their presence.

_Haymitch: Effie, you need to stop rambling about that boys interview, he was just speaking the truth, he stood up for what he thought was right, and for this young lady right here._

_Effie: It's not that he did it, but he could put himself in a death sentence and we don't need that._

_Haymitch: But, how I see it, is he's risking his life for her. He would take a bullet for her._

_Me: Um, I'm right here, and would you guys shut up about Peeta's interview, it really depresses me, and I hate it._

_Effie: Sorry hun. _

She gives me a big hug and we all go sit at the dinner table as Finnick serves us dinner.

We all ate in peace and chatted. Haymitch and Effie stay for a little while then leave. I give them hugs and go upand take a shower. Then I go to my room and lay down and go to bed.

That I night I kept having nightmares. I was screaming Peeta's name. Finnick comforted me until I went back to sleep and he went back to sleep in his room.

***THE MORNING***

I wake up...but the wierd part is, I'm not in my room...


End file.
